Cytomegalovirus (CMV) disease is a relatively frequent, and often serious, complication in immunocompromised, CMV-infected patients. In the past few years, it has become apparent that to differentiate between subclinical viral shedding and large-scale viral replication, occurring during the prodrome before the onset of active disease, it is necessary to use sequential monitoring with a quantitative assay. Several studies have shown that CMV quantitative polymerase chain reaction (PCR) assays are more sensitive than buffy coat CMV antigen detection assays. This extra sensitivity can, in some cases, give an additional week of warning before the onset of CMV disease. Instituting antiviral therapy at an earlier time point in the prodromal stage may decrease the chance of the patient developing active CMV disease. We have completed development of a competitive quantitative PCR assay for the detection of CMV in buffy coat cells. The assay can detect as few as three to five viral genome equivalents in an amplification reaction tube. The coefficient of variance of this assay is about 40 percent, in line with other published descriptions of assays of this type. To have an assay with improved precision and, therefore, better potential predictive value for disease onset or progression, we have developed a real-time CMV PCR assay. This assay utilizes frequency resonance energy transfer fluorescence probes and is designed to run on the Roche LightCycler. Amplification and detection of the assay can be completed within 45 to 50 minutes. We have conducted a prospective study utilizing the real-time CMV PCR assay to test whole blood samples from bone marrow transplant patients. Preliminary analysis of the prospective study data reveals that the real-time PCR assay has a high degree of sensitivity for detecting viremic episodes which are detected by CMV antigen and a negative predictive of greater than 95% for CMV antigen negative specimens.